After Classes
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: highschool Au about how they all met
1. Chapter 1

Shinobu sat in class, doodling hearts in his notebook. He'd decided to confess to Miyagi today, after school

"I still think you shouldn't do it," Misaki his good friend said. "He's a senior, we're freshmen. He's not going to go for it. At worst, he'll think you're a stalker."

And at best, he'll say he's always loved me and we'll make out," Shinobu countered.

"Right, I'm os sure that will happen," Misaki said sarcastically.

"Come with me!" Shinobu exclaimed.

"No way!"

Shinobu rolled his eyes, grabbed Misaki's arm, and dragged him off to where he knew miyagi would be. He found him and fellow seniors, Hiroki and Akihiko sitting at a table, playing a complex playing a complex looking three-way chess game.

"Excuse me, Miyagi," Shinobu asked. "I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies this weekend."

"No, now beat it!" he replied.

"Now who would you happen to be?" Akihiko asked Misaki.

Misaki looked away from his lavender orbs. "M-my name's Misaki. Takahashi Misaki."

"Hello, Misaki, I'm Usami Akihiko. Listen, you're a freshmen, right?"

Misaki nodded.

"I know Mr. Lorenzo, the geometry teacher is a killer, and a lot of people struggle in first year English, and I would be more than happy to tutor you," Akihiko purred.

"That would be nice, thank you," Misaki blushed slightly.

"Let me see your hand," he said, pulling out a pen.

Misaki hesitantly placed his small hand in Akihiko's large cool ones, the older quickly wrote something on Misaki's arm.

"That's my cell phone number. Call or text me whenever," Akihiko said with a wink.

"T-thanks. D-do you want my number too?"" Misaki stammered.

"That'd be great," Akihiko handed him the pen, and offered him his arm. Misaki paused then wrote his number on the back of Akihiko's hand.

"Cool," Akihiko said. "I'll call you later on tonight. But feel free to call or text me before then, if you have any questions, or just want to talk."

"Come on Misaki, lets leave these jerks alone," Shinobu, who had been arguing with Miyagi up till this point said, admitting defeat.

Misaki seemed torn.

"You don't have to go. If you stay, I'll walk you home and we can stop for dinner," Akihiko said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to cook dinner," Misaki said looking down.

"I see maybe another time then?"

"Of course!" then Misaki paused. "Only I usually cook dinner every night."

"I see, well then, I'll think of something.

"Maybe you could come over some time," MIsaki blurted out, without even thinking.

"That'd be nice."

"Misaki, I'm leaving with out you," Shinobu said walking out of the doors of the library.

"Do you really have to leave now?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll call you you tonight?" Misaki waved, then ran to catch ip with shinobu.

"Why did you humor him?" Hiroki snapped at Akihiko.

"Who said I ws humoring him? If I recall correctly, I made the first move."

"You can't seriously like that brat?"

"Why not? He's a cute kid, not to mention, he seems really nice."

"His friend seems really scary though," miyagi pointed out. "So I'd be careful, even if he really is nice, his friend might do something."

"Like what? I'm not afraid of some little freshmen, besides you're the one who turned him down, miyagi," akihiko laughed.

"Don't laugh that little brat could really do some real damage."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have turned him down, if your so afraid of him," akihiko insisted.

"Give me a break, Akihiko. I couldn't date him for… obvious reasons."

"Akihiko he's a freshmen! You're a senior! He's lucky if he's fifteen! Youre almost eighteen!" Hiroki exclaimed.

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Takano's nineteen, and Ritsu just turned fifteen."

"But shouldn't you date another senior? Hiroki said, desperately.

"Not interested in anybody in our grade."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not. In fact, this is the first time anyone's caught my eye since Takahiro dropped out two years ago," Akihiko smiled. "I cant wait to call him tonight."

"Whatever, let's just play," Hirkoi grumbled, sick of here ing about Akihiko's new crush.

Misaki sat in his bedroom, staring at his cell phone, debating on weather or not he should call Akihiko. Before he could decide, his phone buzzed, akihiko's number flashing across the screen. He immediately answered it.

"Hello?" misaki ased.

"Misaki, its Akihiko. I just figured I'd call you and see if you had any questions about your homework in any classes."

"actually, yes. I don't understand the book were reading in English."

"Sure thing. How about I pick you up before school tomorrow and we discuss it over breakfast?"

Misaki hesitated for a split second before exclaiming, "I'd love to."

"Great. Where do you live? Akihiko asked.

Misaki quickly gave him directions to find his apartment.

"School starts at eight so I'll swing by at six forty-five?"

"Sounds good."

They hung up and Misaki flew to his closet to fins the perfect outfit for his… whatever it is. Tutoring session? Hang out?… Date? He shook his head. There's no way he was just being nice. He doesn't want to be friends, and he most deffinetly isn't looking for a relationship.

Misaki sighed. "What am I even thinking? He's a senior."

After setteling on a green turdelneck and plain jeans, he climbed into his small twin bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder if he even realized I was asking him out?_ Akihiko thought to himself as he knocked on the door to Misaki's apartment. The door swung open to revel the brunette.

"You're here early," Misaki.

"Am I? either way, are you ready? I've got the car parked out front."

"Car? You have a car?" miaski asked as he locked the door behind him.

"Yeah and a pretty nice one, if I may be permitted brag, which I usually don't do. Anyway, let's get going."

"Wow," Misaki said, when he saw the shiny red sports car.

"Yeah, my father gave to me under the condition I give up writing in college," he opened up Misaki's door. "I'm not going to, but he doesnt know that." he said as Misaki got in. he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Its been a while since I rode in a car. I mainly just take the bus or the train. Where are we going for breakfast?" Misaki asked, as Akihiko pulled the car out.

"My usual place. I go here every morning."

"Why not just eat at home?" Misaki asked..

"It…I…I'd rather just go out." he said tensely.

"Fo you want to talk about it?"

Akihiko shook his head.

"If you ever want to you know where to find me."

"Thank you. Te same goes for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, you can always come to me," Akihiko said his voice tender.

Misaki smiled, as akihiko pulled into the lot of a small café with a few trees lined the front. Akihiko held the door open for Misaki "Go get a table while I order. Is there anything in particular you want?"

Misaki shrugged. "Whatever's fine."

Akihiko shot him a smile, before he went to get in lime.

Misaki picked a secluded booth by a window and pulled the book they were reading in English out of his bag, and waited for Akihiko. It wasn't very crowded, there were only three other people in the shop, and none of them were in line. Soon akihiko walked over with two drinks and pastries.

"I got a hot chocolate, green tea, blueberry muffin, and a cinnamon bun. Which do you want?" Akihiko asked. "And don't say it doesn't matter I want you to pick."

Misaki smiled. "The hot chocolate and the cinnamon bum. How much do I owe you?"

"No, its my treat," akihiko insisted, handing Misaki the food.

"Of course. I couldn't expect you to pay the first time I take you out."

Misaki cocked his head, but said nothing and let akihiko have his way. Akihiko sat down next to Misaki.

"Can you explain _Romeo and Juliet_ to me. I don't really understand it."

"What don't you understand?"

"Any of it."

Akihiko laughed. "Alright. We'll start with the basics. Why can't Romeo and Juliet be together?"

Misaki thought for a minute. "Because she's engaged to Paris?"

"That's a byproduct of the reason… sortof. Her father wants her to marry paris, but there's something bigger."

Misaki thought some more. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

"Basicly all you need to know is the families hate each other."

"Why?"

Akihiko shrugged. It doesn't really get into it. Someone said something about the other a long time ago."

"That's silly. They drove their kids to suicide because the can't get over a few harsh words?" Misaki furrowed his brow.

"I know."

"The book makes a lot more sence now that you said that."

"Really?"

"Maybe not perfectly, but enough for me to understand whats going on. I can ask my teacher about the rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you picked me up so early to tutor me too."

"It wasn't just to tutor you."

A glimmer of hope shown in Misaki's eyes. "Why else?"

Akihiko snickered quietly. "Misaki, this is a date."

"R-really?" Misaki asked, turning red.

"Yes," akihiko took Misaki's hand. "Unless you don't want it to be."

"I-I don't know."

Akihito released misakis hand. "If you don't want it to be, its fine." he said sympathetically.

"I-I think I want it to be," Misaki whispered so quietly akihiko could hardly hear him.

He smiled and took his hand again. "That's all that matters."

A small smile bloomed across Misaki's face as pink gathered in his cheeks.

"So you're not worried about what the kids at school will say?"

Misaki's smile faltered. "I hadn't thought of that."

"We don't have to if you arent' ready, but if you do I'll be right beside you, and I'll protect you to the best of my ability."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. It would be nice, but it can be dangerous."

""What do you mean?" Misaki asked, worried.

"Our school isn't the most…derversly. If I hadn't creamed the quarterback of the football team when he tried to beat me up, I might be dead. I don't want to put you in unessary danger."

"Couldn't you protect me?" Misaki asked, more than slightly embarsed to need a body guard.

"Misaki, I would love to be able to walk with you down the halls, hand in hand, but, as much as it pains me, I can't be with you as long as I'd need to be able protect you. I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"I understand," Misaki looked down, feeling slightly disappointed.

"If you really want to, we can work something out."

"No. no, I don't want you to go to any moer trouble than you already have." Misaki shook his head.

"Alright, we'll make it public, and I'll just threaten anyone who comes with in twenty feet of you."

Misaki looked unsure, "I don't want anyone to get hurt, and I don't want to make you worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you either way, at least this way I can be closer to you."

"But what if someone tries to hurt you?"

"I'm already out. They're done with me. The on;y one who can hurt me now is you."

Misaki blushed and looked away.

Akihiko glanced at the clock. "Oh wow. We'd better get going."

The two walked out hand in hand.


End file.
